Burning The Ashes
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: Tris is pregnant again and life is about to get harder than ever... How will the Eaton family cope? Sequel to "Into The Fire." Please read "Into The Fire" before reading this! By the way, this written MUCH better than "Into The Fire".
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I guess it's been a while since "Into The Fire"... And that means my writing has got better, and it has. It's got so much better... Please enjoy this! I am so thrilled to be writing this again! Oh and a few extra notes, please review or PM any ideas you have, and I will use a lot less swears. I'll try to do none, but we shall see... Oh! Another note, on my last story they weren't very in character... But I'll try and make them in character more.

Prologue: Baby.

(Tris's POV)

Was this the right time to tell him? Come on Tris, you have been waiting to tell him for 4 months! Well, you can't take back what you've said now... Like "Hey Tobias! I'm pregnant! Only kidding! Chillax bro!" I mean, seriously.

He's staring at me blankly, but a soft, kind, gentle smile is upon his face.

"Y-your pregnant?"

I nod softly. "Yes," I choke out between a few tears; tears of joy or sadness, I'm not sure.

Before I can say anything more, he pulls me in for a huge bear like hug.

"Oh Tris... I'm so happy. We'll have another baby... I love you..." He releases me and bends down to my stomach. "...and I love you, my little baby Eaton,"

Before I can say anything, I am in rounds of horrific hormone tears. People are looking at us like, "What da heck?!"... It is very embarrassing, but I can't stop. I'm just too happy! But when we catch Niyah and Jake's attention, that's when I wish I could stop.

Jakey comes running over, pushing Niyah in her wheelchair.

"Mum! Are you ok!?" He says worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Asks Niyah gently.

Tobias looks at them with a smile. "We've got some good news. We'll tell you tonight. Ok? Just not here,"

"Ok... Come on sis! Lets go and have some races with Ani and Lez!" Jake exclaims as he pushes Niyah across the hall and our the door. They're followed by a midget with long frizzy red hair, Ani, and a tall muscular guy with dark black hair, Lez. I love it how my children look out for each other and are the best of friends...

"Hey Tris, I'm really sorry, but I need to be somewhere. Eric needs my help with something, I don't know what. Hey bring the kids back around 7? Will you? Don't tell them yet, wait till tonight,"

"Yeah sure, ok, bye," I reply as I kiss him softly on the lips before he leaves the hall.

I talk to a few of the parents, and I just eat a lot of the apple, cinnamon and chocolate cake they have here-pregnant women eat a lot... Well, I do. I'm 3 months. Don't hate me for not telling Tobias until today, it's just I was scared he would not want the baby...

When the time comes to 6:50, I go outside and collect my kids. Jake is bright red and sweaty from running up and down the field, and Niyah looks even redder, and more exhausted from pushing herself in the wheelchair up and down the field.

I get them in the car, we have a large car with a big boot so that there is this part where we put Niyah in her wheelchair. It's only a 10 minute drive, so we are home by 7:05. I hope Tobias is home... He left the kids school 4 hours ago, I hope he's done helping Eric.

I open the door and at a large dinner table, I see 5 familiar faces... 1 amity... 4 abnegation...

"Mum? Dad? Caleb? Susan? Robert? What are all you guys doing here?" I ask in shock and disbelief.

They all smile, especially Tobias who is sitting at the head of the table...

"SURPRISE!"

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all like this! Updates may be slow since I am currently concentrating on this story and 3 others. If you like Hunger Games, Twilight, or you wanna read my other Divergent story, check them out!

Please review and/or PM me any ideas and check me out (Autumn Black 74) on the website qoutev. I have my own original story, "Deceased Angel" on there! LOVE YOU ALL! xox


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: BLIMEY YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! The publicity and followers I'm getting on this is CRAZY (cray-cray as my BFFL would say...) thanks so much! Remember review or PM me your ideas! Oh and in the last chapter, I said there were 4 abnegations and 1 amity, I forgot Caleb was erudite! So there's 3 abnegation, 1 amity and one erudite.

Chapter Two: An Unforgettable Evening.

(Tris's POV)

"OH MY GOD! What are you all doing here?"

"Four invited us. Very last minute, but he said it was important we came," Replies Susan with a soft smile.

I look at my boyfriend. "Did you do this?" I squeak in a high pitched voice which I wished sounded normal.

"Yeah. You haven't seen them in so long... I just thoug-" I interrupt him with a passionate kiss. He's so thoughtful to of done this.

I feel his cheeks flush crimson, so I decide to stop. I look around to see my Mother talking to her grandchildren. Oh right, she didn't know they existed.

"Beatrice! Who are these lovelies?"

"Oh! Mum, these are Niyah and Jake. They're mine and Four's children..." What on earth do I say to her?! Firstly, she didn't know I became pregnant at 16, secondly she's meeting my kids, and thirdly she's gonna find out that I'm carrying another one! Well this is an odd day for us all...

"Y-you have children? With him? But you're not even married!" Snaps Caleb rudely.

"Caleb! That is unnecessary. Be nice to Beatrice!"

"Oh Mum, I go by the name Tris now..."

"Oh, that's lovely," She smiles weakly. They all look different.

We chat a bit, catch up. Susan is happy in Abnegation, engaged to a man called Charlie. Robert is dating a girl is Amity named Clarissa. Caleb has been married to Chantelle for 6 years, and they have 3 year old Teara and 1 year old Carla. Mum is great, and so is dad. They are happy together. Dad is the only one who is slightly... Well more than slightly... Not wanting to be here. But he is definitely curious about Tobias...

"So, Four... Tell me about yourself," Dad asks with a mouthful of peas and chicken. Why did Four cook an abnegation meal?!

"Well Andre-"

"I am Mr Prior to you,"

"Dad..." I groan. He's not making this any easier...

"Well, Mr Prior, what would you like to know?"

"Hmm... Maybe how you met my daughter?" He swallows hard. So do I. Even Niyah and Jake do. They even know the story of how we met.

"I met her in initiation," He replies smoothly enough.

"Oh you went through initiation together?" Mum asks.

"Not exactly. I was her instructor. Tris is 27 and I'm 29. Tris fell pregnant during initiation,"

I look at Caleb. He's staring at his plate. Probably wishing he could be back with his wife and kids.

Dad turns to me. "You got knocked up by your instructor?"

"Dad, it wasn't like that," I lie. Now I think about it, it actually was exactly like that.

"Beatrice. That is absolut-" Dad starts, but Mum buts in.

"Andrew. It's fine. Look how happy they are as a family! They have 2 gorgeous children... And they love each other dearly,"

"And we have another baby on the way," Tobias grins.

Niyah's face completely lights up and Jake's face drops- but I do see a smile.

I smile, watching them smile. Susan seems happy, so does Robert and Mum. Dad just sits there like. "Ok, I don't really care..." And Caleb just groans. Family.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he? I can tell," Mum asks softly as me and her are doing the dishes.

"He really does. I adore him. He's my Tobias..."

"Tobias? I thought he was called Four...?"

"Oh damn. Sorry, yeah he is,"

"Then why did you call him Tobias?!"

"Four is his nickname here in Dauntless. He doesn't want people to know his past about his faction before..."

"Which was? Oh! Oh! Let me guess!" She's still like a child, isn't she...

"Well if he's 29... Then... Tobias... Tobias Eaton. Oh my god Tris. You're dating Tobias Eaton?"

I nod. "Yep, don't tell Dad who he is. Please? Because Four left because Marcus,"

She nods. "Ok baby. I'm proud of you. Remember that, and don't forget it,"

It's about 10:30 and it's time for the kids to go to bed, and for our guests to leave. They are about to get up from the table and grab their coats when... Tobias stands on the table and takes my hands. He bends down towards me and kneels on the table... On one knee...

In the tiny crimson velvet box, there is a dainty ring. A pure glistening gold thin band, then a tiny diamond on the top. It isn't a diamond when I look closely, it is in the diamond shape, but half of this rock is a black jewel, and the other half is a blacky-grey jewel... A grey jewel.

Black. Grey. Dauntless. Abnegation.

"It's gorgeous..." I whisper almost speechlessly, choked with my tears.

He's got tiny tears in his eyes now. "Beatrice Prior. Will you marry me?"

Author's Note: Awwwww, nothing beats an engagement! Please review and enjoy! Oh and in a few chapters, I'm putting a twist on the story... I'm gonna "borrow" an idea in one of my favourite British TV series. You'll see what happens...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Junior.

(Tris's POV)

"I love it. I couldn't of hoped for anything better, Tobias," I breathe, still breathlessly. I love my ring, so so so much.

"I'm glad, I'd hate to get a ring you don't like," He mumbles as he slips his shirt over his head. I'm reading a romance book in bed, in a vest top and long pyjama bottoms since it's 4th February and Tobias is just getting undressed ready for bed.

I smile as I whisper. "C'mere,"

He grins, knowing what I'm implying and he gets onto the bed and crawls to my face, passing my legs, torso and chest.

"I love you, Beatrice," He smiles as he kisses my lips passionately.

It doesn't take him long to slip off my shirt, but we stay shirtless for a while.

"So, when you wanna get married?" He asks cheekily, in between a hard kiss. His tongue brushes my throat.

"I don't mind. Sooner or later?"

He smirks and takes another kiss, this time on my neck. "The sooner the better,"

"Ok, well what date?"

"How about 29th February? It's the leap day," He asks as he places a kiss in between my breasts.

"Sounds... Delightful," I breathe. "So, we gonna do this tonight?"

After placing a kiss on my left breast, he answers. "Nah... Not tonight, with all the celebrations, I'm quite tired. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, miss preggo,"

"Ha ha. Very funny..." I moan sarcastically. "Alright. Yeah I'm tired. Say goodnight to junior," I joke. But when he bends down to my stomach and places a warm, comforting kiss on it, I know he's dead serious.

"Goodnight baby," He whispers before settling down to sleep.

I awake early with a rush of nausea. I run as fast as I can to the bathroom and then puke my insides out in the loo. Believe it or not, this is the first morning sickness I've had, and I'm 12 weeks pregnant! With Jake and Niyah, I had it as soon as 6 weeks. But I'm guessing this pregnancy will be different since I was 16 with then, and they were twins.

"You alr- Oh, I'm here Tris," Tobias says when he sees me. He bends down and holds my hair back. "It's ok. I'm here,"

"T-thanks T-ttobias,"

"This is the first time you've had morning sickness, isn't it? But you're 3 months... Maybe we should go to a doctors. Get you checked out..."

I nod. "Yeah. We can get Catie round to look after the kids. She can bring hers,"

"Yeah. I'll call her. Why don't you have a shower after this?"

"I will... If you join me,"

He grins and dials the number on his phone. "After I've rung,"

"How you feeling about being a big sister and a big brother?" I ask the kids.

"It's gonna be so cool! I want it to be a girl so I can dress her up!"

"Nah! If its a boy I can play footy with him!"

"Calm it, kids. Well we don't know what sex the baby will be. But we will find out soon. Now Catie's coming with Jacob and the kids to look after you while we are at the doctors, got it?"

"Yeah, man," Says Jake in a chilled way.

Niyah nods, her dark hair flicking across her face. Niyah has my grey-blue eyes, my pale skin but Tobias's hair colour. Her hair is also down to her ribs, often in a plait and she's also skinny and small. She has one black streak through her hair and her swish wheelchair is black with tiny sliver stars on.

Jake has short hair like Tobias, but it's my blonde, he has dark eyes like Four, tan skin, he's got an athletic muscular build from all his sport, and he's tall. He looks got for Niyah and loves her to pieces. It's more than what I could of hoped for.

"Catie! Jacob! Come in. Hey kids!" Tobias exclaims as he lets in our guests.

Catie is my newest friend in Dauntless. She's 29 and was a dauntless born who went through initiation with Tobias. She has the longest black hair I've ever known which is in a plait... ALWAYS and she has tan skin and dark eyes.

Jacob is her husband who has dark eyes, dark hair and somehow is German. He's nice and is a big 32 year old beefy bloke. They also have 5 kids. Kevin is the oldest at 8, Rob is 6, Maria is 4 and identical 1 year old twins Lara and Lucy.

"Catie!" I trill as I give her a huge hug.

She's so strong and muscular that she squeezes the breath out of my lungs! I see her lip is now pierced. It's a gold stud in the shape of a star. "Oh! You got another piercing!"

"Yeah! You can never have enough! That's why I got another tattoo when I was there too," She grins as she lifts up her shirt. Right next to her belly button, I see a shape that I fondly recognise.

"You. Got. A. Tattoo. Of. A. Fish..." I laugh.

"Well, a tuna fish to be precise," She laughs. I stare at her like she's mental. Well, she is.

"So, yeah Four and I need to go now. We'll see you in a few hours!"

"Ok! Tell me how it goes!"

I kiss the kids and head out the door, hand in hand with my fiancée.

"So, Miss Prior. Please sit on the bed," Smiles the midwife called Aya. She's got a nice smile and flaming hair. "So, is Mr Eaton your boyfriend?"

"No, we are engaged," Replies Tobias for me.

"Alrighty then. So let me get this straight. You're 27 and this is your second pregnancy. Right?"

"Yes. Can we see a scan?"

"Here you go. You are 13 weeks and 2 days pregnant. And this is your baby. Now I can clearly identify that this is a little baby boy," Grins Aya.

My baby is so beautiful... Tobias kisses my lips passionately. "We have another son,"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: CHECK ME OUT ON POLYVORE! I'm autumn-black. Also guys PLEASE REVIEW and I'd appreciate it if you review me constructive criticism. Because I really want to improve my writing, but I need you guys to tell me how to! Also... Sorry if Tris's POV isn't like for her age. Because she's like late 20's now, and I'm almost a teenager.

Chapter Four: Preparations.

(Tris's POV)

We arrive home smiling and laughing happily about the news. When Catie sees us, she obviously knows it's good news.

"Congrats guys!" She trills. "Niyah! Jake!" She shouts and within seconds, Jakey comes wheeling Niyah in.

"So?" Asks Niyah, her face displaying a massive smile.

"We're having another boy," Says Tobias as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me.

The kids scream. "UGH! GET A ROOM!" They scream, which makes us all laugh.

"So, he couldn't keep it in his pants?" Catie chuckles.

I nudge her in the stomach. "Shut up,"

"So," She starts as she puts the kettle on. "When you getting married?"

"29th February,"

"Soon! Awesome! I guess it's cool having it on the leap day,"

"Yeah. But it's so soon, there's so much to do... Hey, wanna be a bridesmaid?"

"Yah," She says, sipping tea casually.

"So, where we gonna have this little fiesta?" Will jokes, starting to badly tango dance with his wife, Alice.

"It's not a fiesta, Will! This is serious!"

"He's got a point, where are you going to have it?" Asks Christie.

"Um... Four, you got any ideas?" I look at him promisingly. He's joking around with Uriah. They both have a beer bottle and are laughing. I'm not sure, but I think they're talking about different brands of whiskey. Hm. Very appropriate.

"Well what about the Dauntless hall? It's roomy and tons of people get married there. That's where Will and I got married," Answers Alice.

I nod. "Yeah, I think that'll be nice. Four, any thoughts on that?"

He perks up and puts down his bottle. "Love it. Christina, would you call to see if it's free on the 29th?"

She nods and dials the phone as she walks out the door.

"Ok. Bridesmaids are Niyah and Catie. Flower girls are Alice, Thalia and Christie. Ring boy is Kevin," I say with a smile.

We got Uriah and his wife Thalia, Will and 7 month pregnant Alice and their kids Ayla and Bradley, Catie and Jacob with their 5 kids: Kevin, Rob, Maria, Lara and Lucy, Christie and her husband called Carl with their adopted girl Lily-Mae. We are all here sorting out wedding plans. Yep, we like a big crowd to help us decide.

"Then on the grooms side, my best man is my special little guy, Jake. Then my other best men are Will, Uriah, Carl and Jacob," Tobias tells our guests.

"Now, this afternoon I'm taking all the bridesmaid and flower girls out to get dresses and Four is taking all the best men and the ring boy to get suits. Ok, who wants pizza and cake?" Asks Tobias.

"CAKE!" Screams Uriah and Will as they fist bump, laughing. We all laugh and settle down to eat.

Authors's Note: Sorry this wasn't long, I just wanted to update with something. Please check out my other stories and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Check the wedding outfit out on my polyvore account! I am autumn-black. Also please REVIEW with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM so I can make my writing better!

Chapter Five: Dresses!

(Tris's POV)

"Ugh, it's a nightmare with all these kids! Catie..." Christina groans as she glares at the mother of 5, AKA. Catfish or Catie.

"What? It's not like they are all mine! God, Jacob isn't a sex machine!"

"Isn't he?" Jokes Alice.

"Shut it, bitch," She says in her funny, but epic, South African accent.

"So what dress were you thinking, Mum?" Asks Niyah.

"Obviously black. Probably something big and elegant,"

"I agree. Mum, do you miss your family back in Abnegation?" She asks out of the blue.

I sigh. "Yeah. I do. But I don't regret my choice. I never have. I never will,"

We walk into the shop and I recognise the woman working here... We lost contact years and years ago!

"Lynn?!" I gasp. "Oh god! It's been years!" I exclaim as I embrace her tightly.

"Jeez, Tris. So he finally proposed?"

I nod. "We are also having another baby too,"

"Ooooh nice. So are you all getting dresses fitted?"

"Nah. Just a few of us,"

The first dress I see is the chosen one. I love it to pieces and it goes with our theme and the girls dresses they liked. It's strapless, down to my ankles, big and puffy with roses on it:; and of course it's black.

All the girls have chosen a long, sleek dress that is tight, and has roses at the bust and hem. We all have also decided how to have our hair. The girls are all having side low ponytails when I've got this lovely hairdo, which I really don't know how to explain.

After, we decide to go to a nearby coffee shop and have a break, Lynn with us.

"It's great to see you again, Lynn," Grins Christina. "So, are you still in contact with Mar?"

She nods with a mouthful of dauntless cake. "Yeah. She's good. Getting married in 2 years,"

"Cool. Hey um Lynn, would you want to come to my wedding? By all means you're invited," I say while stroking my little, but not so little anymore, girl.

"Of course, I'd love to," She beams.

"Also could you maybe ask Mar if she's like to come?"

"Course. So what is yours and Four's occupations now?"

"Well. I look after the kids all the time and I have a part time job at their school. I'm a part-time nursery teacher there. Then Four works as a plumber and electrician now,"

Lynn chuckles. "Four? As a plumber and electrician? AHAHAHA!" She bursts into fits of laughter until I kick her, fiercely hard, in the shins.

Back at home, late in the evening, Tobias and me were deciding who we are inviting.

"Tobias? Are you inviting Marcus?" I whisper sighing.

He goes rigid. "I don't know... I don't particularly want to,"

"Then don't. If you don't want him, then don't feel you have to because he's your dad,"

"I don't want to, so I won't. I think I'll invite my mum,"

I nod trying to hide my annoyed emotions. I don't particularly like Evelyn, since she's not a fan of me. She loves our kids to pieces, but despises me.

"I'm going to invite Robert and Susan. Good idea?"

He nods. "Actually I'll invite a few of my old stiff friends. Kasey Mayhews, Ani Yew and Jacob Cullinson. Kasey went to Amity, Jacob went to Candor and Ani stayed in abnegation,"

He never told me about them, hm.

After we've written about a hundred invites, which is pretty much them all, I'm just sitting on his lap at 11pm.

"I love you, you know that right?" I nod smiling. "Even if life is rough and the world is against us, the only thing that will never change is my love for you," He says and we snog. I giggle after a few minutes. "We gonna do it tonight?"

He nods and teases me. "I think so..."

He carries me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. Soon our clothes are off and he's doing a great job... If you know what I mean.

As he dips in and out of me, he whispers into my ears. "Remember the first time? When we conceived?"

I moan in pleasure. "Course I remember. How could I forget,"

We lay in bed, our bodies entwined.

"Another baby... Another boy... What shall we call him?"

"Isn't it a bit early yet?"

"It's never too early, Tris. I can't wait for him to arrive... So how you feeling about the birth?"

"Oh god. Don't remind me. I had a caesarean last time but I want a natural birth this time. Ugh that'll leave a mark,"

"I don't mind. I'll love you whatsoever,"

Authors's Note: So... Review with constructive criticism and the names you want for the baby! I'll do a poll of the names you choose and we'll see what the chosen name will be! ALSO IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN IT ALREADY, CHECK OUT THE 13 SECOND LONG TEASER TRAILER OF DIVERGENT AND THE OTHER 1 MINUTE AND 15 SECONDS TRAILER! THEY'RE AMAZING!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: In case you guys didn't know already, "Niyah" is pronounced Ny-ah. Or nigh, like something is nigh or something, then ah on the end. Please REVIEW! Please also check out my other stories on Fanfiction. And I'm no poet.

Chapter Six: The Wedding! (Yay!)

(Tris's POV)

Damn. Damn. Sugar. Sugar. Fudge. Fudge. Fuck! I'm so nervous! Do people always get this freaking nervous before they get married?! Here I am, sitting in the small room, which is next to the proper huge Dauntless Hall. This room has auburn wooden shiny floor and slate coloured walls. I'm sitting on a red stool, in front of a ginormous mirror which has a dark sliver Celtic frame.

In the mirror there is a woman. Her long blonde hair is in this side ponytail like hairdo, but part of her hair is made into rose shapes. Her grey-blue eyes have the smokey eye effect with eyeshadow and mascara and her lips are a deep red. She has a tad of blusher on her icy cheeks. She is in a dress. A black, badass, big, dauntless dress. A beautiful dress. At the top part, it squeezes her bust, but then it flows out at her hips, turning into a huge, but elegant, princess dress.

I guess I still haven't gotten used to looking at the girl in the mirror. Even after 12 years... I stroke my tattooed knuckles in nerve.

"Mum, you're seriously not nervous, are you?" Giggles Niyah in her long black dress, sitting in her wheelchair. We decorated her wheelchair for the wedding. We weaved in black roses in between places of her wheelchair.

I sigh. "I guess I'm a little nervous Niyah. I've know your Dad for 12 years. Now we are about to come husband and wife,"

"I suppose. Mum, what should I do when I get to 16?"

That really shocks me. My 11 year old daughter is asking about the aptitude test and choosing ceremony... "What do you mean, Darling?"

"I mean, if I'm divergent. Or if I don't get dauntless. Or if I move faction,"

"Niyah. Listen to me now. I will love you if you are divergent. I will love you if you get another faction. I will love you if you move faction. I will love you if you stay. It's your choice,"

She nods.

"Don't worry, Darling. It's ages away,"

"Yeah, I suppose," She replies. I have thought about my children staying or moving. Niyah can't exactly complete initiation and the rest of her life in a wheelchair... I wipe the thought from my mind. Today is a happy day. No need to think about the future.

"You ready?" Asks my Dad, gripping my hand tight. I nod and walk through the door. It looks amazing. Around 100 people are sitting in chairs either side of the black carpet leading the way to my fiancée. People in black, grey, white, yellow, red and blue. Faces all smiling at me.

The hall is decorated with black roses, black vines and leaves. I walk down the black carpet, Niyah and Catie ahead of me, Dad at my side and Christina behind me. Ahead is see Tobias.

His longish shaggy hair that he grew out a bit is combed into place, his smile is as wide as the River Amazon and tears roll out of his dark eyes which immediately make my eyes become waterfalls of tears.

When I reach him and the Vicar guy, my mascara and black makeup is running. Christina glares at me and almost shouts in my ear as she attempts to fix it. "TRIS! I worked so hard on this! And you muck it up! Ugh!"

"We gather here today to celebrate the marriage of Beatrice Six Prior and Tobias Four Eaton," I smile as the Vicar says our names. A few years ago, we got Four and Six as our legal middle names. "Now we shall hear a few words from Jake Eaton and Niyah Eaton,"

I gawp at Tobias. "What? I didn't know this!" I whisper.

"It's a surprise," He grins as they come in front of us and face the audience.

"Here's a poem that we wrote for our Mum and Dad, for their wedding day," They beam in unison. They take a breath and continue.

"We love you with all our hearts,

We know you guys will never fall apart.

Today you become one,

And in a few months you will have a son.

We want you to be happy,

Changing the baby's nappy.

Have fun today,

Live your lives your own way.

We'll be here for you,

No matter what we do...

We love you,"

Tobias and us shed tears as we hug our beautiful children. They receive a round of applause and then we continue with the wedding. After a while, it is the vows. Tobias's were beautiful. He made his own. Saying about when we first met and our 12 years together. My eye makeup only gets worse!

"You may now kiss the bride," Exclaims the Vicar and Tobias gives me the deepest, most romantic, bridal kiss. Cheers surround us and Tobias carries me to the lunch hall, bridal style.

We have a short meal of spicy jerk chicken with roasted tomatoes and seasoned creamy potatoes. I laugh and sit on his lap as I eat among those I love. It's gorgeous.

After the meal, we all go back into the large dauntless wedding hall, which has now been converted into a dance floor. There is a circular small, middle, shiny black dance floor with silver lasers and blue mist lights projecting onto it. The circle is surrounded by masses of other dance space and some snack tables.

I smile at Tobias. "This couldn't be better,"

"It could,"

"How! You this be better?!"

"Dance with me, then it'll be better," He says in his soft tone.

I grin and we head to the circular dance floor, which I know was made for him and I.

I place my hands around his neck and instead of him having his round my waist, they are stroking my belly- our baby. As this gorgeous, romantic song plays, we kiss. I slowly open my eyes in mid-kiss and look at everyone around us. That's when I see Jake. He is dancing and kissing a girl a year younger than him. I know who she is, it's Kylee, Tobias's friend from Erudite's daughter.

I tap Tobias and whisper to him. "Look at little Jakey, kissing Kylee,"

He grins and chuckles. "He's just like his father. Always gets the girls,"

I giggle and kiss him deeper. I feel our tongues dance. When the romantic song finishes, there's a sudden outburst of conga music playing. I laugh. "Lets start the conga line!" I shout to everyone.

Tobias is behind me and I'm in the lead. As we trundle around, all connected like a giant caterpillar, I realise how perfect my life is. I have 2 gorgeous children and another on the way. I have the perfect man for my husband, soulmate and father to my children.

I hope life stays this perfect... Forever.

Authors's Note: Mwahahaha Tris! It doesn't! There's gonna be a big twist in the next chapter so... Dun dun dunnnnn! Review my friends and there's the links and my names to my Tumblr, Wattpad, Quotev and Polyvore profiles on my bio! REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Normal Morning... NOT.

(Tris's POV)

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Uuugggghhhh," I groan. I hate my alarm. It wakes me up from my deep, beautiful sleep.

"Morning to you too," My love chuckles. I kiss him and moan. "Time to wake up Niyah,"

It's a Tuesday morning in the middle of April. We've been married almost 2 months and it's perfect. I'm just over 5 months and I'm starting to show. I got morning sickness late in this pregnancy and I'm showing late, but apparently my boy is still well and healthy.

I walk into Niyah's room and gently shake her awake. She groggily gets up and I help her into her wheelchair and take her downstairs. Although my girl can be awkward at times and difficult with her disabilities, it doesn't bother me much.

I put the toaster on and put in 4 pop tarts; one for me, one for Tobias, one for Niyah and one for my baby. (so me) Tobias comes down, with bed hair, but he looks soooo sexy.

"I'll do the breakfast, babe. Sit down,"

"No, no. Let me," Oops, I guess my Abnegation is showing.

I sit down once the pop tarts are done and gobble it up quick.

"Did you see Jake leave with Kaylee and Maxwell this morning?" Niyah asks in her slightly slurred tone.

I shake my head. "No, I didn't actually see him leave this morning. Did you, Tobias?"

He shakes his head. "No, but you know he's fine,"

I nod. Jake leaves at 6:45am with his friends, Kaylee and Maxwell, every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday morning because they do a milk and newspaper job together for the locals. He's been doing it for the past month and a half.

I get dressed and I take my girl to school at the same time as when Tobias leaves for work. I head home and make myself a tea, (A/N Sorry, I'm just British and all that shizzle. I lurve tea) as usual. At 10am, I head off to the local Cafe, where I do my shift from 10-4 everyday. But at 9:40, I get a call.

"Hello?" I ask as I put the mobile to my right ear.

"Hello Mrs Eaton, this is Dorothy Cranbrook, officer of Dauntless Middle School," Oh yes, Dorothy, the nice middle aged lady who runs the office of my kid's school.

"Oh hi, Dorothy. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Now, I was just calling to say that your son hasn't arrived this morning. Is Jake Eaton ill?"

"Wait what? He should be there at school. He did his paper run this morning and he should be with you now," I reply.

"Oh. Well he isn't here. Maybe you should give him a call and then call me back. Ok, I hope he's well," She says as the line goes dead.

I stare blankly at my phone and I ring Jake's mobile. Ok I'm getting a little worried now.

The nervousness increases when I hear his phone ring from upstairs. Jake didn't take his phone on his paper run. I immediately call Tobias and explain.

"Oh god. Um, I don't know what you should do, Tris. Maybe go to the local Newsagent's shop where he gets the milk and papers from. Ask if he came in today. Call me back ASAP, I love you," The line goes dead and I grab my keys and drive.

The newsagents is only 10 minutes drive away and it's the longest car journey ever. I'm constantly muttering to myself that he's fine, but it doesn't reassure me.

I'm 2 minutes from the shop and I'm stuck in heavy traffic. People are getting out of cars. I turn off the ignition.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask the woman in the car in front of me.

"I heard they've discovered a body about 5 minutes from here, on main road,"

My heart stops. I run and run past all the cars, past shops, until I reach where the police are surrounding a covered body. I run through the police tape, ignoring the policemen and policewomen pushing me back. I literally pull the investigators out of my way and I manage to just about peel off a few centimetres of the sheet that covers the body before I'm yanked away.

But the few centimetres I pulled away were enough. Enough to see strands of dark blond hair and an open dark eye.

Oh my. Oh my god. I'm going to faint. I scream and scream as I'm pulled away from the body of my son.

Authors's Note: I'm really sorry I did this to you all! Lol I'm sorry. I'll just finally confirm it here. Jake Eaton is dead. DON'T KILL ME! Please review and everything! Sorry this was short and all but I wanted to leave it on this cliffhanger. Oh and if you were wondering where I got the twist from, it's from a British TV drama called "Broadchurch"... Broadchurch is unbelievably amazing and if you've seen the series, then you will know some major spoilers for the next chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Gone.

(Tobias's POV)

I really hope Tris can find Jake, I've got no idea where he is. He's probably hanging out with his friends ditching school somewhere. So I'm not overly worried, I mean, we all ditched when we were in our youth years.

It's an hour after Tris first called me when I get a call. The caller id is my mate Evander. He's either calling about 3 possible things. 1. He's calling to say Jake has done some sort of minor crime with his mates, since Evander is a policeman here. 2. He's dating some new girl. 3. He can't find his "lucky" gun.

"Sup, Evander," I say into the phone.

"Hi Four. Um, we have found your son. Please come to your house as soon as possible. We have some news,"

"Alright," I simply say. It's nothing big, it can't be. It's probably like my son got beat up or something. Which is a big deal. But it's not a big deal like he's done murder.

I hang up, tell the woman I was doing the plumbing for that I need to go and that it's urgent. I tell her that the police need me and that it's something to do with my son. The woman's face goes paler and she nods. Maybe Jake has done something bad enough to be mentioned on the radio or whatever.

I drive back to the house and I see Tris sitting on the sofa, her eyes bloodshot and teary. Her legs are tucked up to her head and her face is resting on her knees. She sees me and bursts into tears. She jumps up and hugs me tight. I spot Niyah in her wheelchair beside the sofa, she's crying too.

I hug my wife and turn to Evander and another policewoman I don't know the name of. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I say uncertain of what I'm asking for.

"Well. Mr Eaton, I'm terribly sorry... We've got bad news, you may want to sit down,"

Tris leads me down to the sofa and she buries her head in my shoulder.

"We've found... A body," Evander says slowly. "We have found a body and we believe it to be Jake's. I'm so very sorry, Jake is dead,"

(Tris's POV)

It was so painful watching Tobias's reaction. His face just fell. It fell and tears went down his face and his fists tightened. Sadness turned to anger though. He was up, shouting and thumping his fists against the walls. I scream for him to stop. Niyah cried more and the police people looked down in sorrow. I hear the cracking of his hands.

After his anger has been taken out onto the wall, he collapses to his knees had cries. I comfort him and I cry too. Why. Why did this have to happen? Life was perfect. I had a happy, loving husband and 2 beautiful children and my third on the way...

We cried for a while, but then it just got pointless. The police people made us tea and we all sat down and talked.

"You will find his killer, right?" I whisper to the policewoman, who is called Lorraine.

She nods. "Of course. I'm so sorry for your loss," She smiles sadly and I nod and lower my head. Don't cry, don't cry. Your eyes are already salty and throbbing. I think to myself.

But how can I stop crying? How can I keep it together when my boy is gone and all the memories of him are here in the house? How can I not cry when my family could potentially been torn apart by this?

I look around the room and my bloodshot eyes find the picture of Jake and Niyah. There they are, smiling and beaming at the wedding. All gone. There's no smiles on my Daughter's face. There probably won't be for weeks.

Tobias is on the sofa now. I persuaded him to get a few hours of rest, since he needs to calm down and catch up on sleep since he was out last night with his friends, Fido and Keri. He looks so peaceful there; asleep and lightly breathing.

It's late evening now and I think about going to bed, but I can't sleep. I can't, knowing that my child is gone. He's been taken from me; and I can't get him back. I rub the tattoo of his initials which lies on my knuckles. I break into another round of tears. I can't contain myself. I'm a wreck.

I must of cried myself to sleep because I find Niyah shaking me awake gently in the morning. She smiles very weakly at me and I give her a hug back. We have breakfast at a silent table while all the erudite forensics scientists come in and investigate our house.

He's gone. He's left. He's never coming back. Oh Jake...


End file.
